EVERY DAY I LOVE U
by Anemone Jie
Summary: Ichigo merasa ada yang aneh dengan perasaannya. Dia bertanya pada setiap orang yang dia temui. Akhirnya Rukialah yang menyadarkanya. Disaat Ichigo memutuskan untuk bertindak, Inoue terlanjur menyatakan perasaannya terlebih dahulu.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there..

Minta map dulu ah…

Aku tahu banget 2 cerita sebelumnya aja belum selesai, tapi idenya muncul tiba-tiba. Kalo ga buru-buru di tulis keburu lupa. Maklum pikun sih ^^

Kali ini kuputuskan buat nulis one shot ( atahu mungkin two shot^^) aja. Karena ga tAkut ga sanggup lanjutin

Di kesempatan ini, Aku mau say thank you buat Om Ronan Keating dkk. atas lagu-lagunya yang inspiratif ^^

And thanks to The Great kon sama yang udah bantuin Aku ngebikin story line ini. Aku harap ini tidak mengecewakan. *kiss and hug*

Sebelumnya Aku juga mau minta maap lagi kalau masih banyak kesalahannya.

So please enjoy

**EVERY DAY I LOVE YOU**

Setting : KarAkura town after winter war

Pairing : Kurosaki Ichigo & Kuchiki Rukia (belum mampu bikin pairing yang lain)

Disclaimers: Bleach is not mine and never be mine ( it's belongs to Tite Kubo sensei) . If Bleach is mine, i'll make Inoue disappears. Peace

Summary : Ichigo merasa ada yang aneh dengan perasaannya. Dia bertanya pada setiap orang yang dia temui. Akhirnya Rukialah yang menyadarkanya. Disaat Ichigo memutuskan untuk bertindak, Inoue terlanjur menyatakan perasaannya terlebih dahulu. Apa yang akan Ichigo lAkukan? Dan apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan oleh Rukia?

Pagi itu Ichigo terbangun dari tidurnya dengan perasaan yang aneh. Dia merasa seperti ada yang kurang dalam hidupnya, dalam hatinya. Dia kerap bertanya, apakah perasaan itu, dan mengapa dia bisa merasakan hal seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara ketukan pintu disusul dengan suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Ichi-nii, sarapan sudah siap. Karin dan ayah sudah menunggu di bawah.'

Setelah itu terdengar suara langkah kaki menjauh. Dan Ichigo bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan berganti pakaian. Dan setelah itu, dia pun keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju dapur, dimana semua anggota keluarganya sudah berkumpul untuk sarapan pagi. Setelah sampai, dia segera mengambil tempat duduk di antara Karin dan Yuzu. Melihat sekelilingnya, Ichigo kembali merasakan perasaan yang dirasakannya saat bangun tidur tadi.

Isshin menyadari ada yang berbeda dengan Ichigo. " ada apa Ichigo. Kenapa hari ini kamu sangat lain dari biasanya?"

"Diam kau," jawabnya singkat

"Apakah ada hal aneh yang kau rasakan?" Tanyanya lagi

"Sudah kukatakan, diam kau" jawabnya

"Oh… Masaki, apa yang telah kuperbuat sehingga Aku telah membesarkan anak yang tidak menghormati orang tuanya? Apa salah ku?" ujar Isshin dengan pura-pura menangis sambil berlari menuju poster besar mendiang istrinya.

Tangan Ichigo mulai mengepal. Karin menyadarinya dan segera mencoba menenangkan kakaknya itu. " sudah lah ichi-nii… jangan dengarkan celotehan orang tua tidak berguna itu. Lebih baik kau cepat habiskan makananmu sebelum menjadi dingin."

"Hey Karin, apa kau tahu? Kau mulai menjadi seperti Yuzu," kata Ichigo mengejek

"Terserah" jawabnya singkat

"Onii-chan, sepertinya ada yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu. Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya pada ku, jika kau mau." Tanya Yuzu

"Kau benar anakku. Kau bisa menceritakannya kepada kami. Itulah gunanya keluarga." Kata Isshin seraya menepuk bahu Ichigo dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Dan hal itu membuat Ichigo semakin merasa berang. Dan tanpa persiapan, kepalan tinju Ichigo telah menyapa wajah ayahnya.

"Hentikan itu. Kau membuatku jijik." Katanya. "Aku sedang dalam mood yang tidak bagus. Aku akan pergi keluar mencari angina segar," lanjutnya lagi seraya berdiri dari kursiny, dan berjalan keluar dapur menuju pintu keluar.

Isshin pun hanya bisa menatap kearah pintu yang baru saja dilalui oleh Ichigo. 'Anak itu. Sampai kapan dia akan menyadarinya? Semoga tidak akan memakan waktu lebih lama lagi dari ini,' ujarnya dalam hati

* * *

**Ichigo**** POV**

Di sepanjang jalan Aku terus memikirkan perasaan aneh yang muncul hari ini? Karena ini adalah perasaan yang sama sekali baru bagi ku.

"Yo Ichigo"

Tiba-tiba saja Aku kembali ke kenyataan. Dan Aku pun mendapati 'teman-musuh' ku berdiri di hadapanku.

"Yo, Ishida." Jawabku singkat

"Apa yang sedang kau lAkukan. Berjalan-jalan di tengah kota tanpa memiliki tujuan?" Tanyanya, dan Aku mendapati sedikit nada menyindir pada pertanyaannya itu.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku sedang ingin snediri dan tidak mau diganggu oleh siapapun, juga olehmu." Jawabku tajam

"Sepertinya kau sedang memiliki masalah. Kau tahu, mungkin kau butuh seseorang untuk menceritakan masalahmu itu. Mungkin orang tersebut bisa membantu mencarikan jalan keluarnya," kata Ishida, dan itu membuatku jengkel.

"Seperti biasanya, Ishida. Kau sangat sok tahu."jawabku

"Kenapa hari ini kau cepat marah? Oh, Aku tahu. Pasti kau terbangun di pagi hari ini dengan mood yang tidak bagus. Dan,oh, biar ku tebak, kau sedang memikirkan potongan yang hilang dalam hidupmu," ujarnya dengan rasa percaya diri yang tinggi.

Mendengar hal itu, Aku terbelalak dan tidak bisa mengatupkan rahang ku. Jujur Aku terkejut. Mengapa Ishida bisa tahu apa yang kini tengah kurasakan.

"Oi ichida, kenapa kau bisa tahu semua itu?" tanya ku

"Tentu saja Aku tahu. Hanya dengan melihat wajahmu saja, Aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang tengah kau pikirkan sekarang." jawabnya sambil membetulkan posisi kaca matanya.

"Lalu... apa yang harus ku lAkukan Ishida? Aku sangat bingung....." kata ku pelan

"Temukan jawabannya dalam hatimu. Aku harus pergi. Good luck,"katanya sambil lalu.

"Oi.. tunggu Ishida," kata ku sambil berusaha mengejarnya.

Tapi entah mengapa dia cepat sekali menghilang dari pandanganku.

'Sial.. kenapa si Ishida itu bisa mengetahui apa yang kurasa sekarang? Apa semua itu terlihat jelas diwajahku' pikirku dalam hati.

"Yo Ichigo"

Mendengar suara seseorang memanggil diriku, Aku pun segera menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal. Dan Aku medapati sosok besar berdiri di belakang ku.

"Yo chad, apa yang sedang kau lAkukan di sini?" tanya ku

"Sedang mencari udara segar. Hmm.. nampaknya ada yang sedang kau pikirkan ya?" tanyanya penuh perhatian.

'Bagaimana semua orang tahu apa yang kupikirkan,' jeritku dalam hati.

"Iya, kau benar chad. Tapi bagaimana mungkin kau tahu apa yang kurasakan sekarang?" tanya ku

"Semua tergambar jelas di wajahmu. Dan jawabannya ada di hatimu. Temukanlah segera sebelum kau menyesal nantinya."kata chad

"Huh. Kau seperti seorang profesional ya??" katAku mengejek

"Huh"

* * *

**Orihime's apartment**

"Nee, Kuchiki-san. Terima kasih kau mau mengunjungi ku"

"Ya, tak perlu sungkan. Aku akan selalu ada untuk mu"

"Terima kasih, Kuchiki-san." kata Inoue sambil memeluk Rukia erat

"Inoue.. Aku... tidak... bisa... bernafas...."

"Oh. Maaf Kuchiki-san" katanya seraya melepaskan pelukannya

"Nah Inoue, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan ku?" tanya Rukia

"Begini, Kuchiki-san.." katanya terbata-bata dan wajahnya mulai memerah

"Hmm..."

"Aku sudah memendam perasaan ku ini sejak pertama Aku bertemu dengannya. Karena terlalu tAkut untuk mengutarakannya, maka Aku memilih unyuk menyimpan perasaan itu jauh di dalam hati ku." ceritanya

"Apakah Aku tahu siapa orang yang beruntung itu?" tanyAku penasaran

"Tentu kau tahu Kuchiki-san." Jawabnya

"Keberatan untuk memberitahu ku?" desak Rukia

"Hmm.." muka Inoue mulai memerah. "Pria itu adalah Kurosaki-kun," ujarnya berbisik

"Kuro… saki…?? Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia terheran-heran

Inoue menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Hahaha… Aku sudah menyadarinya dari awal. Aku akan menolong mu. Sekarang, apa yang kau ingin Aku tuk lAkukan?" Tanya Rukia seraya menghapus airmatanya.

"Terima kasih Kuchiki-san. Bila kau bertemu dengan Ichigo, katakana padanya kalau Aku menunggunya di taman sore ini." Katanya dengan wajah yang lebih merah dari pada apel

"Oke. Akan ku lAkukan. Sekarang Aku harus menemui Ichigo." Kata Rukia seraya bangun dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar apartemen Inoue.

"Aku bergantung padamu Kuchiki-san. Aku berhutang budi padamu." Kata Inoue sambil mengantar Rukia menuju pintu keluar.

"Hanya ini yang dapat ku lakukan untuk menolong mu, Inoue." Kata Rukia dan mendapat pelukan erat dari Inoue. "Aku pulang dulu ya" katanya lagi sambil berjalan menjauh dari apartemen Inoue dan melambaikan tangan pada Inoue yang juga melambaikan tangannya "Good luck!" teriak Rukia dari jauh. Dan cukup membuat wajat Inoue semakin memerah

'Paling tidak, itu yang dapat Aku lAkukan setelah semua yang telah kuperbuat pada Ichigo.'

* * *

**Rukia**** POV**

Mendengar pernyataan Inoue tadi, entah mengapa ada sedikit perasaan aneh yang muncul dihatiku. Aku yakin itu bukan karena rasa cemburu. Tapi lebih dari itu.

Aku merasa sangat bersalah atas semua yang telah ku lAkukan pada Ichigo. Aku selalu berusaha menepis rasa bersalah itu. Tapi pada saat-saat tertentu, perasaan bersalah itu mengambil alih pikiranku seutuhnya.

Aku kerap menyalahkan diri sendiri atas luka-luka dan jalan hidup yang berat yang harus Ichigo terima dan tempuh.

Seandainya saja Aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Dia tidak harus menderita seperti ini.

* * *

**Ichigo**** POV**

'Mengapa semua orang bertingkah seakan-akan mereka tahu apa yang kini tengah ku rasakan. Sedangkan Aku saja tidak mengerti. Dan yang lebih kurang ajarnya lagi, mereka tidak mau memberi tahu ku. Aku berharap ada Rukia disini. Mungkin dia bisa memberi tahu ku.' Pikirku dalam hati.

Aku berjalan dan tanpa kusadari Aku menabrak sesuatu.

"Auch"

Hey, Aku merasa sepertinya suara itu tidak asing lagi di telinga ku. Dan tanpa perlu melihat wajah so korban, Aku sudah mengetahui siapa dia dari tendangan yang ku terima.

"Apa-apaan itu, strawberry. Kalau jalan lihat-lihat donk. Apa kau tahu, kau hampir saja membuatku terpental 2 meter jauhnya" kata si korban

Entah mengapa saat Aku medengar suaranya, hati ku berdebar dengan cepat. Ada apa sebenarnya.

"Hey, strawberry ada apa? Kenapa kau diam saja?" Tanyanya dengan nada marah." Hey Ichigo, kenapa kau? Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau sedang sakit? Atahu kau sedang ada masalah?" melihat ku yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, dia bertanya pada ku dengan nada khawatir.

Tanpa kusadari, Aku memeliknya dengan erat.

"Hoi, Ichigo. Lepaskan." Katanya seraya berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan ku.

"Maaf Rukia. Aku tidak sadar. Entah kenapa Aku ingin melAkukan hal itu." Kata ku seraya melepasannya." Kau tahu betapa senangnya Aku melihat mu kembali. Kapan kau kembali?

"Kemarin malam." Jawabnya dengan nada dingin.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini? Kenapa kau tidak langsung menemuiku?" Tanya ku.

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan mu, Ichigo. Oleh karena itu Aku bermalam di apartemen Inoue." Jawabnya masih dengan nada sinis.

Entah mengapa mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut makhluk mungil di hadapanku ini, membuat hatiku terasa perih.

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan ku?" Tanya ku pelan

"Karena Aku ingin membiasakan diri untuk hidup jauh dari mu. Aku tidak akan berada di sini selamanya, Ichigo. Suatu saat Aku akan kembali ke duniAku. Soul Society" jawabnya

Mendengar hal itu, hatiku terasa semakin sakit.

"Kau kenapa Ichigo?" Tanyanya.

"Pagi ini, Aku terbangun dari tidurku dengan perasaan yang aneh. Aku merasa seperti ada yang kurang dalam hidupku, dalam hatiku. Aku kerap bertanya, apakah perasaan itu, dan mengapa Aku bisa merasakan hal seperti ini." Ujarku

"Ichigo... kamu..."

"Apa kau tahu apa yang kini tengah kurasakan Rukia? Apa kau ta?" tanyAku berbisik

"Tentu Aku tahu, Ichigo. Aku tahu." Jawabnya yang kudengar dengan kurang jelas

"Apa Rukia? Beritahu Aku... apa yang kini kurasakan. Kumohon Rukia. Perasaan ini sangat menyiksAku." Kata ku sambil menatap matanya yang kini mulai di basahi air mata.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta, Ichigo"

* * *

**Rukia POV**

Di perjalanan ku menuju rumah Ichigo, aku kerap memikirkan hal itu sambil terus menyalahkan diri ku atas segala hal yang telah menimpa Ichigo. Tanpa ku sadari aku menabrak sesuatu. Atahu seseorang lebih tepatnya.

"Auch"

Aku pun terjatuh, dan saat ku melihat siapa yang telah menabrak ku. Aku merasa kalau Tuhan sangat membenci ku pada hari ini.

Orang itu adalah Kurosaki Ichigo

Aku menendangnya dengan sekuat tenaga

"Apa-apaan itu, strawberry. Kalau jalan lihat-lihat donk. Apa kau tahu, kau hampir saja membuatku terpental 2 meter jauhnya" teriakku.

Dia diam.

"Hey, strawberry ada apa? Kenapa kau diam saja?" Tanyaku dengan nada marah." Hey Ichigo, kenapa kau? Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau sedang sakit? Atahu kau sedang ada masalah?" melihatnya yang tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, aku bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

Tiba-tiba saja dia memelukku.

"Hoi, Ichigo. Lepaskan." Kataku seraya berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukannya.

"Maaf Rukia. Aku tidak sadar. Entah kenapa Aku ingin melAkukan hal itu." Katanya seraya melepasanku." Kau tahu betapa senangnya Aku melihat mu kembali. Kapan kau kembali?

"Kemarin malam." Jawabku dengan nada dingin.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini? Kenapa kau tidak langsung menemuiku?" Tanyanya.

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan mu, Ichigo. Oleh karena itu Aku bermalam di apartemen Inoue." Jawabku masih dengan nada sinis.

Dia terdiam

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan ku?" Tanyanya pelan

"Karena Aku ingin membiasakan diri untuk hidup jauh dari mu. Aku tidak akan berada di sini selamanya, Ichigo. Suatu saat Aku akan kembali ke duniAku. Soul Society" jawabnya

Dia kembali terdiam.

"Kau kenapa Ichigo?" Tanyaku.

"Pagi ini, Aku terbangun dari tidurku dengan perasaan yang aneh. Aku merasa seperti ada yang kurang dalam hidupku, dalam hatiku. Aku kerap bertanya, apakah perasaan itu, dan mengapa Aku bisa merasakan hal seperti ini." Ujarnya

"Ichigo... kamu..."

"Apa kau tahu apa yang kini tengah kurasakan Rukia? Apa kau tahu?" tanyanya berbisik

"Tentu Aku tahu, Ichigo. Aku tahu." Jawabku

"Apa Rukia? Beritahu Aku... apa yang kini kurasakan. Kumohon Rukia. Perasaan ini sangat menyiksaku."

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta, Ichigo"

"Apa? Jatuh cinta? Tidak mungkin. Itu tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya heran

"Tentu bisa Ichigo. Semua makhluk hidup di dunia ini pasti bisa merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta. Bahkan manusia yang sudah meninggal sekalipun" jawabku seraya menahan air mata ku sekuat tenaga.

"Kau berbicara seperti kau pernah merasakannya saja" katanya mengejek

"Tentu pernah, Ichigo. Cinta yang tidak tepat waktu dan tujuannya" kataku sambil terus berusaha menahan jatuhnya air mata ini.

"Apa orang itu.... sudah tidak ada?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"....."

"Rukia..." katanya sambil berusaha meraih tangan ku.

"Cukup Ichigo." Teriakku. Aku mnenyerah. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan air mata ini. "Aku tahu kau membenci ku, Ichigo. Kau boleh melakukan apa saja pada ku atas kesalahan yang telah ku perbuat pada mu. Tapi kumohon. Jangan mengungkit-ungkitnya lagi"

"Rukia. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud..." katanya pelan." Tunggu. Kesalahan? Kesalahan apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Segala yang telah kau lalui, yang sedang kau alami dan akan kau hadapi. Semua adalah kesalahan ku Ichigo. Luka-luka yang kau punya itu pun akibat perbuatanku. Kau tidak bisa hidup secara normal. Bahkan kau pun tidak menyadari kalau kau sedang jatuh cinta. Itu tidak normal Ichigo. Karena aku, kau tidak bisa hidup seperti manusia pada umumnya." Kata ku terisak. " sekarang perang telah berakhir. Kedua dunia telah aman. Oleh karena itu Ichigo. Aku akan pergi. Meninggalkan dunia ini. Dunia yang telah mengajarkan ku banyak hal. Pergi dari kehidupan inoue, chad, ishida, dan lain lain. Juga oergi dari kehidupan mu. Tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikit pun. Tanpa ada yang mengingatku. Aku akan kembali ke tempat dimana aku seharusnya berada. Soul Society."

* * *

**Ichigo POV**

"Apa? Jatuh cinta? Tidak mungkin. Itu tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana bisa?" tanyan ku heran

"Tentu bisa Ichigo. Semua makhluk hidup di dunia ini pasti bisa merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta. Bahkan manusia yang sudah meninggal sekalipun" jawabnya

"Kau berbicara seperti kau pernah merasakannya saja" kataku mengejek

"Tentu pernah, Ichigo. Cinta yang tidak tepat waktu dan tujuannya" katanya dengan wajah tertunduk. Dan aku merasakan rasa sakit muncul kembali di hatiku.

"Apa orang itu.... sudah tidak ada?" tanyaku hati-hati. ' apa orang itu adalah orang yang dimaksud byakuya dimalam dia mengambil Rukia dari sisi ku? Apakah orang itu mirip dengan ku?' begitu banyak pertanyaan di otakku yang tidak bisa terucap.

"....."

"Rukia..." kataku sambil berusaha meraih tangannya.

"Cukup Ichigo." Teriaknya. Dan itu membuatku cukup terkejut. Dan yang mebuatku terkejut dan merasa sakit adalah melihat air matanya. "aku tahu kau membenci ku, Ichigo. kau boleh melakukan apa saja pada ku atas kesalahan yang telah ku perbuat pada mu. Tapi kumohon. Jangan mengungkit-ungkitnya lagi"

"Rukia. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud..." katanya pelan." Tunggu. Kesalahan? Kesalahan apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Segala yang telah kau lalui, yang sedang kau alami dan akan kau hadapi. Semua adalah kesalahan ku Ichigo. Luka-luka yang kau punya itu pun akibat perbuatanku. Kau tidak bisa hidup secara normal. Bahkan kau pun tidak menyadari kalau kau sedang jatuh cinta. Itu tidak normal Ichigo. Karena aku, kau tidak bisa hidup seperti manusia pada umumnya." Katanya terisak. " sekarang perang telah berakhir. Kedua dunia telah aman. Oleh karena itu Ichigo. Aku akan pergi. Meninggalkan dunia ini. Dunia yang telah mengajarkan ku banyak hal. Pergi dari kehidupan inoue, chad, ishida, dan lain lain. Juga oergi dari kehidupan mu. Tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikit pun. Tanpa ada yang mengingatku. Aku akan kembali ke tempat dimana aku seharusnya berada. Soul Society."

Aku terkejut mendengar ucapannya. Tidak. Tentu aku tidak mau dia pergi dari sisiku. Aku tida akan membiarkannya pergi dari sisiku. Dia milikku.

"Cukup Rukia. Jangan berbicara hal yang tidak berguna seperti itu. disinilah tempat dimana kau seharusnya berada. Aku tidak mau kau pergi. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu pergi dari sisi ku. Camkan itu." kataku penuh emosi

"Aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, Ichigo. Ini adalah terakhir kalinya kita bertemu disini. Di dunia nyata. Aku datang untuk menyampaikan hal itu dan untuk menerima hukuman ku atas apa yang telah ku perbuat pada mu" katanya masih sambil menangis.

"Cukup Rukia. Walaupun kau pergi ke Soul Society. Aku akan mengejarmu, dan membawa mu kembali bersama ku." Jawabku. Aku sudah ridak bisa lagi membendung emosi ku.

Mata violetnya yang indah itu membelalak. Seakan-akan dia tidak menyangka aku akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. dan aku pun begitu.

"Kumohon Rukia. Jangan pergi. Semua yang telah terjadi padaku, adalah pilihan ku. Bahkan luka-luka yang kumiliki ini, adalah akibat kecerobohan ku sendiri. jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri, Rukia. Itu semua bukanlah kesalahan mu. Kumohon kau mengerti." Kataku sambil terus memegang tangannya.

Kesunyian pun tumbuh diantara kami berdua. Aku pun kembali memikirkan perasaan ku. Entah kenapa mendengar semua yang dikatakan ilehnya membuat ku tersadar akan satu hal yang pasti. Aku MENCINTAI Kuchiki Rukia.

* * *

**Rukia POV**

"Cukup Rukia. Walaupun kau pergi ke Soul Society. Aku akan mengejarmu, dan membawa mu kembali bersama ku." Jawabnya dengan nada penuh amarah

Mata ku terbelalak. Aku tidak menyangka dia akan mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Kumohon Rukia. Jangan pergi. Semua yang telah terjadi padaku, adalah pilihan ku. Bahkan luka-luka yang kumiliki ini, adalah akibat kecerobohan ku sendiri. jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri, Rukia. Itu semua bukanlah kesalahan mu. Kumohon kau mengerti." Katanya sambil terus memegang tanganku.

Kesunyian yang aneh pun tumbuh diantara kami. Aku pun tersenyum mendengar kata-katanya yang mengagetkan itu.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo." Kata ku pelan.

* * *

**Ichigo POV**

'melihat senyumanya adalah suatu kebahagiaan bagi ku' entah bagaimana aku bisa merasakan dan berpikir demikian.

Pada saat itu juga aku menyadari, mungkinkah aku jatuh cinta pada gadis mungil dihadapan ku ini?

To be continued

* * *

niat awal mau oneshot, ternyata masih belom mampu bikin oneshot

ceritanya masih classic... blom mampu bikin yang bagus..

nah, soundtrack kali ini :

"Everyday i love you" by Boyzone

"Waltz" by Suneohair

"Nakushita Kotoba" by no regret life

special thanks buat temen-temen and adik-adik ku di FB

karena buru-buru, ku tulis nama na next chapter aja ya... ****kiss and hug****

Aku tetap mengharapkan saran, masukan, nasihat, juga kritik dari kalian semua (masih amateur sich)

See you next time......


	2. Chapter 2

Yo.. Im come back

Ini adalah chapter ke dua dan sekaligus yang terakhir. Akhirnya ada juga cerita ku yang selesai *sigh in relief*. Aku yakin chapter ini akan sangat pendek sekali. Karena dari awal cerita ini sudah di design untuk one shot.

Special thanks buat kuchiki Rukia taichou, girlinlightblue, and chappythesmartrabbit buat review na di chapter 1. khususnya buat girlinlightblue yang sudah kasih tau soal beta reader. I will contact her A.S.A.P

And thank you very much buat the great kon sama. Udah lama banget 'ga ngobrol. Soalnya HP lagi disita karena insomnia akut yang ku derita *kayak anak kecil*. I miss u bro.

Di kesempatan yang berbahagia ini *pidato mode on* saya ingin meminta maaf atas semua kesalahan yang akan anda temui di cerita berikut ini, baik yang disengaja mau pun tidak disengaja.

Please, enjoy.

* * *

**EVERY DAY I LOVE YOU**

Setting : Karakura town after winter war

Pairing : Kurosaki Ichigo & Kuchiki Rukia (soon to be kurosaki, yay)

Disclaimers: Bleach is not mine and never be mine ( it's belongs to Tite Kubo sensei) . If Bleach is mine, i'll make Inoue disappears. Peace

Summary : Ichigo merasa ada yang aneh dengan perasaannya. Dia bertanya pada setiap orang yang dia temui. Akhirnya Rukialah yang menyadarkanya. Disaat Ichigo memutuskan untuk bertindak, Inoue terlanjur menyatakan perasaannya terlebih dahulu. Apa yang akan Ichigo lakukan? Dan apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan oleh Rukia?

* * *

**Ichigo POV**

'melihat senyumanya adalah suatu kebahagiaan bagi ku' entah bagaimana Aku bisa merasakan dan berpikir demikian.

Pada saat itu juga Aku menyadari, mungkinkah Aku jatuh cinta pada gadis mungil dihadapan ku ini?

" Ayo kita pulang, Rukia." Kata ku sambil mengulurkan tangan ku.

Dia tampak ragu untuk meraihnya. Aku sedikit merasa kecewa. Tapi perasaan kecewa itu segera menghilang berganti perasaan bahagia saat ia meraih tangan ku.

" Ayo," jawabnya tersenyum sambil meraih tanganku. Dan seketika itu juga jantungku berdebar dengan kencang.

' Oh Tuhan, jangan sampai dia mendengar debaran jantungku ini'

Kami pun berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan menuju rumah. Tangannya yang kecil terasa sangat pas digenggaman ku. Seakan Tuhan sudah meranacng semua itu dari awal. Ini seperti mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan bagi ku. Dan dunia ini rasanya seperti menjadi milik ku dan wanita tercantik di dunia ini telah menjadi milik ku juga.

Semua pikiran-pikiran itu membuat wajahku mulai memerah. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga agar dia tidak melihatnya. Dan tiba-toba saja, dia berhenti.

" Ichigo."

" Ada apa, Rukia?" Tanya ku khawatir.

" Ada sesuatu yang lupa kukatakan padamu." Katanya seraya berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman ku.

" Apa itu?" Tanyaku lagi, berusaha terus menggenggam tangannya.

" Lepaskan tangan ku, Ichigo"

" Tidak, sampai kau mengatakan pada ku apa yang ingin kau katakan."

" Inoue," dia berhenti sejenak. " dia ingin bertemu dengan mu di taman, sore ini"

" Apa?" Tanya ku sambil menyipitkan mataku.

" Apa kau tuli, Ichigo? Inoue, dia ingin…"

"Rukia." Kataku memotong ucapannya

" Sekarang sudah pukul 3, segeralah kesana. Kau bisa terlambat. Aku bisa pulang sendiri" Katanya sambil terus berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan, Rukia?" Tanya ku, dan entah mengapa hati ini terasa sedikit perih.

" Lekaslah pergi. Jangan biarkan dia menunggu terlalu lama"

" Tidak. Aku akan pulang denganmu." Kata ku keras kepala.

" Seorang pria tidak akan membuat seorang wanita yang menantinya, menunggu terlalu lama" katanya dengan nada Kuchiki-nya.

" Aku tidak peduli." Kataku.

" Pergi, atau kau tidak akan pernah melihatku lagi"

Mendengar ucapannya itu, membuat hatiku kembali terasa perih.

" Ok, ok. Kau menang Rukia. Jangan pergi. Aku akan menemuinya setelah mengantarmu pulang." Kataku kembali meraih tangannya dalam genggaman ku.

" Kau piker Aku ini anak kecil? Aku sudah berusia 150 tahun. Sepuluh kali lipat umurmu. Aku tau kemana Aku harus berjalan menuju rumahmu." Katanya

" Tidak, atau Aku tidak akan pergi sama sekali." Jawabku dengan senyum lebar.

" Oh, ayolah Ichigo. Jangan merajuk seperti itu. Kita jadi tampak seperti sepasang kekasih"

' Itulah yang kuharapkan.' Pikirku

" Pokoknya Aku akan mengantarmu pulang dulu." Kata ku , ' untuk memastikan kau pungan ke tempat yang benar ' pikirku

" Baiklah, Aku menyerah," katanya.

Setelah itu, akami kembali melanjutkan perjalanan kami menuju rumah. Aku terus menggenggam tangannya, sambil terus berharap agar Aku bisa terus menggenggam tangannya hingga akhir hidupku.

Tanpa terasa kami telah tiba di depan klinik ayahku.

" Ok. Kita sudah sampai. Segeralah pergi. Jangan buat inoue menunggu lebih lama lagi."

" Baiklah. Aku akan kembali secepatnya. Ada banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan." Kata ku, sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan ku. Dan tanpa sadar Aku melangkah mendekatinya, membungkukan badanku sehingga wajahku tepat berada di depan wajahnya, ku pejamkan mata ku, dan mencium pipinya.

" Aku pergi" kataku dan bergegas pergi meninggalkannya. Aku tidak berani menatapnya. Aku takut dia melihat wajahku yang memerah.

* * *

**Rukia POV**

Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Saat kusadari, dia telah membalikkan badannya dan bergegas pergi.

Setelah sosoknya mulai menghilang dari pandangan ku. Aku meletakkan tangan ku ditempat dimana dia menciumku. Terasa hangat.

' Ichigo, kau benar-benar menyulitkan ku'

Aku pun masuk kedalam rumah. Memberi salam dan disambut oleh tangisan.

" Rukia nee-chan, akhirnya kau kembali. Aku sangat merindukan mu. Kenapa kau pergi tiba-tiba?" kata Yuzu sambil memelukku.

" Aku juga merindukan mu, Yuzu. Maaf karena Aku pergi tanpa pamit." Kata ku merasa bersalah.

" Um. Tidak apa-apa nee-chan. Yang terpenting adalah sekarang kau sudah kembali" katanya sambil tersenyum.

" Yo, Rukia-nee."

Aku pun menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal

" Ah, Karin. Apa kabar?"

Dia terdiam sejenak, dan segera berlari menghampiriku, dan memelukku.

" Rukia-nee. Kenapa kau pergi tiba-tiba? Apa kau tidak tau betapa kami merindukan mu." Katanya sambil sedikit terisak. Membuatku merasa semakin bersalah karena telah membuat seorang Karin yang tidak pernah menangis, kembali menitikan air matanya yang sangat berharga hanya untukku.

" Maafkan Aku, Karin. Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Yang terpenting kita sudah berkumpul lagi. Benar kan?" kataku.

" Iya. Aku sangat senang kau pulang, Rukia-nee. Jangan pergi lagi. Berjanjilah" katanya dengan tatapan mata yang mampu meluluhkan hati ku

Aku terdiam. Mampukah Aku untuk menjanjikan hal itu?

" Rukia nee-chan... kenapa?" pertanyaan itu menyadarkan ku dari lamunan ku.

" Ah.. maaf Yuzu, Karin. Iya.. Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan kalian lagi. " jawabku dengan tersenyum

" Benarkah? Terima kasih Rukia nee-chan." kata mereka serempak, seraya memelukku.

" Iya" jawab ku singkat.

' Apakah Aku bisa memenuhi janji itu?'

* * *

DAMN

chapter paling pendek yang terkesan di paksain banget buat di publish

hehehehe

maaf kalau masih ada banyak banget salah disana sini

nah, soundtrack kali ini :

" Koko ni iru yo " by Thelma Aoyama feat Soul Ja

" Tsukiakari " by Rie Fu

special thanks buat temen-temen and adik-adik ku di FB

Aku tetap mengharapkan saran, masukan, nasihat, juga kritik dari kalian semua (masih amateur sich)

See you next time......


	3. Chapter 3

Fiuh

Muncul lagi.. tak ku duga akan secepat ini.. karena sedang merasa tercambuk untuk turut meramaikan fandom ichiruki *ga je mode on*

Maap kalau sebelumnya di chapter kedua ku tulis kalau itu adalah chapter terakhir. Awalnya rencana mau di tamatin, tapi ga puas. Hehehe. Jadi ada lagi dech ni chapter.

Thanks buat teman-teman yang sudah repot-repot membuang waktu untuk me-review cerita ga bermutu ini..

And special thanks buat Chappy Bankai... hehehehe **wink**

Di kesempatan yang berbahagia ini *pidato mode on* saya ingin meminta maaf atas semua kesalahan yang akan anda temui di cerita berikut ini, baik yang disengaja mau pun tidak disengaja.

Please enjoy.

* * *

**EVERY DAY I LOVE YOU**

Setting : KarAkura town after winter war

Pairing : Kurosaki Ichigo & Kuchiki Rukia (soon to be Kurosaki, yay)

Disclaimers: Bleach is not mine and never be mine ( it's belongs to Tite Kubo sensei) . If Bleach is mine, i'll make Inoue disappears. Peace

Summary : Ichigo merasa ada yang aneh dengan perasaannya. Dia bertanya pada setiap orang yang dia temui. Akhirnya Rukialah yang menyadarkanya. Disaat Ichigo memutuskan untuk bertindak, Inoue terlanjur menyatakan perasaannya terlebih dahulu. Apa yang akan Ichigo lAkukan? Dan apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan oleh Rukia?

* * *

**Ichigo POV**

Aku berjalan menuju taman dengan malas. 'Kalau saja bukan Rukia yang memaksa ku, pasti Aku tidak akan pergi' pikir ku dalam hati.

Aku pun terus melanjutkan perjalanan ku menuju taman. Hingga tanpa kusadari ku telah tiba di taman. Dan Aku melihat sesosok perempuan yang sedang duduk di ayunan. Aku pun menghampirinya dan menyapanya

" Inoue.."

Dia berpaling dan segera bangun dari ayunan tersebut.

" Ku.. Kurosaki-kun " katanya terbata-bata

" Rukia bilang padaku kalau ada yang ingin kau bicarakan? Apa itu," tanya ku

" Err... etto..."

" apa? Cepat." tanyAku tidak sabaran.

" Eh.. begini... Aku..." katanya terbata-bata.

" Ah, Inoue... ada apa? Kenapa wajah mu memerah? Apa kau demam?" tanyaku seraya meletakan telapak tangan ku di keningnya untuk mengecek suhu badannya

" Ara.. ku.. Kurosaki-kun.." katanya tergagap dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

" Kau ini kenapa sih Inoue? " tanya ku heran.

" Tidak.. ' katanya

" Nah, sekarang apa yang mau kau katakan?" tanya ku lagi

" err... begini... ku..Kurosaki-kun.."

" Astaga. Inoue, bisakah kau katakan itu secepatnya? Rukia sedang menunggu ku di rumah." kata ku.

Dia terdiam sejenak dan menundukan kepalanya.

" Maaf, Kurosaki-kun. Aku... Aku menyukai mu. Jadikanlah Aku kekasihmu."

* * *

** Inoue POV**

" Astaga. Inoue, bisakah kau katakan itu secepatnya? Rukia sedang menunggu ku di rumah."

Mendengar kata-katanya itu, hati ku seperti tertusuk duri yang sangat tajam. Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ternyata benar dugaan ku selama ini. Tapi Aku tetap harus berjuang.

" Maaf, Kurosaki-kun. Aku... Aku menyukai mu. Jadikanlah Aku kekasihmu."

Aku terus menundukan kepalAku. Aku tidak berani memandang wajahnya.

" Inoue, maaf.."

" Cukup.. Aku tidak mau dengar hal itu." kata ku memotong pembicaraanya.

Akupun menengadahkan wajahku dan meliat wajahnya.

" Aku sudah tau jawaban mu, Kurosaki-kun " jawab ku tenang. " memang tak seharusnya Aku mengatakan hal itu kepadamu, karena Aku sudah tau siapa yang kau sukai. Maaf "

" Inoue, maaf... Aku'

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, Kurosaki-kun. Aku senang akhirnya bisa mengungkapkannya perasaan ku pada mu. Semoga kau berbahagie dengan-_nya _"

" Terima kasih Inoue "

" Uum... tidak perlu berterima kasih. Akulah yang harusnya berterima kasih pada mu, Kurosaki-kun." kata ku dengan nada datar yang sangat ku paksakan.

" Terima kasih Inoue. Sekarang Aku harus pergi. Rukia menunggu ku di rumah. Aku yakin, kau pasti bisa menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik lagi suatu saat nanti." katanya seraya meneput pundakku.

" Terima kasih Ichigo." kata ku pelan.

Dan dia pun berbalik dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan ku. Dan air mata ku pun jatuh. tak terbendung lagi.

* * *

ceritanya masih classic... blom mampu bikin yang bagus..

Tadi na mau di tamatin di episode ini, tapi lagi males aja. Ni aja nulisnya nyolong2 di kantor. Hahahahha

maap sekali lagi kalau mengecewakan.

Gilaaa... masa saya merasa kasihan sama Inoue??

Episode berikutnya adalah episode terakhir.. bagaimana ichigo ngungkapin perasaannya ma rukia? Ada ide?

Hehehehehe

nah, soundtrack kali ini :

" Selir Hati " by T.R.I.A.D

" Ketsui No Asa Ni " by Aqua Timez

thanks to :

Kuchiki Rukia-taichou

girlinlightblue

chappythesmartrabbit

Sora Chand

Ichikawa Ami

Aizawa Ayumu

The Great Kon-sama

Sagara Ryuuki

Aizawa Ayumu

Aya .

RukiIchi-Chappy

tetap mengharapkan saran, masukan, nasihat, juga kritik dari kalian semua (masih amateur sich)

See you next time......


	4. Chapter 4

Walaaah... i'm back guys...

Sepertinya sudah hampir setahun (atau malah sudah lebih dari setahun) ga update cerita lagi.. Soalnya lebih enak jadi pembaca dari pada penulis (lame excuse)

Sekarang saia kerja di tempat baru.. lebih numpuk kerjaan nya.. and lebih banyak lemburnya, jadi ga punya waktu buat duduk manis di depan PC deeeh (another lame excuse)

Well ga mau berbasa basi ria... please enjoy ^^

* * *

**EVERY DAY I LOVE YOU**

Setting : Karakura town after winter war

Pairing : Kurosaki Ichigo & Kuchiki Rukia

Disclaimers: Bleach is not mine and never be mine ( it's belongs to Tite Kubo sensei) .

Summary : Ichigo merasa ada yang aneh dengan perasaannya. Dia bertanya pada setiap orang yang dia temui. Akhirnya Rukialah yang menyadarkanya. Disaat Ichigo memutuskan untuk bertindak, Inoue terlanjur menyatakan perasaannya terlebih dahulu. Apa yang akan Ichigo lakukan? Dan apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan oleh Rukia?

* * *

_**Ichigo POV**_

Aku memang lelaki kejam dan super egois. Jujur aku memang pengecut, aku yakin sekarang inoue tengah menangis, dan apa yang aku lakukan? Aku lari, pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Aku tidak sanggup melihat air matanya.. air mata yang jatuh karena ke-egoisan ku. Aku tidak visa berbuat apa-apa. Aku harap Tuhan mau mengerti dan mau mengampuni dosa ku ini ..

'Argh.. bukan saat nya untuk menyalahkan diri sendiri. Enkah kenapa perasaan ku tidak enak. Sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu hal yang tidak baik. Aku harus segera pulang'

Aku pun mulai berlari pulang menuju rumah ku. Seraya berlomba dengan waktu, tak sedikit pun ku perlambat langkah ku. 'Dia menunggu ku di rumah' pikir ku dalam hati, dan tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. Hanya dengan memikirkan dia yang sedang menunggu ku di rumah saja sudah bisa membuat ku berdebar dan sebahagia ini. Aku tidak sabar untuk mengungkapkan semua yang ku rasa selama ini. Perasaan yang berkecamuk di hati ku. Perasaan yang selama ini ku tidak sadari. Perasaan ku untuk shinigami mungil ku. Aku akan mengatakan nya hari ini. Tak sabar aku merasakan bagaimana hangatnya saat ia berada di pelukan ku.. uuh.. membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku berdebar dan wajah ku bersemu merah. Seperti gadis perawan saja..

Aku pun menghentikan langkah ku sejenak setelah sesuatu terlintas di benak ku.. Oh Tuhan, Bagaimana aku mengatakan perasaan ku pada Rukia. Aku belum mempersiapkan apa-apa. Aku bukan tipe pria romantis. Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Aku pun terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir. Tetapi tetap saja. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku katakan kepadanya. 'Oh Tuhan, mengapa cobaan ini begitu berat' Kataku dalam hati sambil menggaruk kepala ku tanpa alasan.

"Hewoo Kurosaki-Kun" sapa seseorang yang berhasil mebuyarkan pikiran ku

Aku pun berbalik ke arah datangnya suara yang memanggilku " Geta-boshi. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya ku terkejut setelah mendapati ternyaa yang menyapa ku tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Urahara

" Aku sedang berjalan-jalan menikmati senja, kurosaki. Maklum saja lah, tidak ada hal lain yang dapat ku lakukan belakangan ini. Tidak ada hal yang menarik" Katanya seraya menaikan bahunya

" oh..." Jawab ku pelan dan kembali ke aktivitas ku sebelumnya... berpikir.

" Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan Kursosaki? Tanya lah pada ku, mungkin aku bisa membantu. Bagaimana pun juga aku ini sudah banyak makan asam dan garam dunia" katanya sambil mengedipkan matanya sebelah ke arah ku

Akupun bersungut "Tidak ada apa apa. Aku tidak sedang memikirkan apapun" Jawabku mengelak

" Tak perlu di tutup tutupi kurosaki. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan" katanya seraya mentupi wajahnya dengan kipas kesayangan nya itu. Tapi tak terlewatkan oleh ku, nada saranya saat berbicara tadi. Sepertinya dia menahan diri untuk tertawa.

Akupun makin bersungut " Ah, Seperti biasa, Sok tahu. Aku sedang tidak memikirkan apapun. Sudahlah, aku harus pulang, Ayahku yang bodoh itu sedang menunggu ku" Kataku seraya mulai berjalan meninggalkan 'guru' ku itu

"Ara... Kurosaki-kun sungguh kejam" Katanya dengan nada seolah-olah terluka oleh perkataan ku " Tapi memang, sebaiknya kau cepat pulang. Sebelum kau terlambat" Lanjutnya

Aku terkejut mendengar kata-katanya dan segera berbalik kembali menghadapnya " Apa yang kau maksud dengan terlambat geta..." Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan pertanyaan ku, dia sudah menghilang.

'ah dasar orang aneh' pikirku dalam hati. Dan tiba-tiba perasaan aneh itu muncul lagi ' duh, perasaan tidak enak itu muncul lagi. Ada apa sebenarnya? Aku harus segera pulang' dan dengan itu aku pun kembali berlari pulang.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

"Apa kau yakin akan keputusan mu ini? Cobalah kau pikirkan lagi" Tanya seroang laki-laki

"Ya, aku yakin akan keputusan ku dan ku rasa aku tidak perlu berpikir ulang" Jawab seroang perempuan dengan suara yang begitu lembut

"Ku Mohon.. jangan " Kali ini suara seorang gadis yang menahan tangisnya

" Maaf, ini sudah menjadi keputusan ku. Aku tidak bisa mengubahnya lagi" katanya

"sudah lah, kalau itu memang keputusan mu, aku mendoakan semoba ini yang terbaik bagi mu" ujar seorang gadis lainnya.

"maaf kan aku, semua." Kata perempuan itu menahan tangis seraya berjalan keluar dari pintu dan menghilang di ujung jalan

* * *

_Ichigo POV_

Akhirnya dari kejauhan aku sudah melihat atap rumah ku, ya.. sedikit lagi aku akan sampai di rumah dan akan menghadapi sesuatu yang akan merubah hidup ku selamanya. Bukan berarti akan menjadi sesuatu yang buruk, tapi akan menjdi awal baru yang indah. Ku percepat langkah ku. Semakin dekat dengan rumah itu, jantungku berdebar semakin cepat. Akan ku akhiri semua penderitaan ku ini dan memulai awal yang baru. Bersama dia...

Akhirnya aku tida di rumah dan tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, ku buka pintu ku dan meneriakan nama nya

"RUKIAAAAAAA..." kata ku sambil berlari kedalam rumah. Asat masuk ke ruang tamu, tidak ku dapati gadis ku di sana, aku pun segera naik ke lantai dua menuju kamar ku dan masih memanggil nama nya

"Rukia... " Kata ku sesaaat ku uka pintu kamar ku, dan lagi lagi tak ku dapati dia di sana. 'ah mungkin di lemari' pikirku seraya membuka pintu lemari dan "buuuu" kata ku sesaat setelah pintu lemari terbuka dengan harapan akan mengagetkannya. Ah tidak, justru aku yang kaget, karena gadisku tidak juga ada di lemari. Kemana dia

Aku pun mengecek kamar adik-adik ku. Mungkin saja rukia di tawan di kamar itu karena Yuzu dan Karin pasti merindukannya. Hanya kekecewaan yang ku rasa setelah mendapati kamar itu juga kosong. Kemana dia. Perasaan aneh tadi muncul kembali. Perasaan tidak enak ini. Aku membencinya.

Aku pun turun dan bergegas menuju dapur dengan harapan bisa mendapati gadis ku tengah duduk nenikmati ice cream kesukaan nya, tapi lagi lagi aku salah. Yang kudapati malah ayah ku dan kedua adik ku.

" Karin.. Yuzu.. apa kalian melihat Rukia? Dimana dia? Kok tidak ada di mana pun?" tanyaku

" Ichi-nii... " jawab Yuzu mulai terisak

"ada apa Yuzu.. kenapa kamu menangis" Aku mengambil satu langkah mundur.. Aku tidak sukaini.

Sepertinya aku tahu akan kemana pembicaraan ini berjalan

"Rukia-nee... Ichi-nii... Rukia-nee " Kata Yuzu semakin terisak

" Kenapa.. Ada apa Dengan Rukia.. Cepat katakan Yuzu" Oh aku semakin tidak suka ini

" Rukia Nee sudah pergi, ichi-nii.. " Kata Yuzu dengan tangisan nya yang semakin menjadi jadi

"Apa.. Itu tidak mungkin. Itu tidak benar. Ini semua hanya lelucon. Benar kan Ayah. Ini hanya lelucon mu saja kan? " Tanya ku penuh harap. Harapan bahwa ini semua hanya salah satu dari guyonan ayah ku

"Seandainya ini hanya lelucon ku nak " Kata Ayah ku

Tidak.. Ini tidak benar. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi . bagaimana mungkin dia pergi di saat aku sudah menyadari perasaan ku ini. Ini tidak boleh terjadi...

" Ichigo" Kata Ayah ku dan berhasil membawaku kembali ke dunia nyata

" Ayah... " jawab ku sendu

" Maaf kan ayah yang tidak bisa menahan nya.. Maaf Ichigo " kata nya seraya menepuk pundak ku

" Tidak apa.. Ini salah ku. Karena terlambat menyadarinya " kataku menunduk. " Aku akan kembali ke kamar ku" kata ku seraya beranjak meninggalkan dapur dan menuju kamar ku. Sesampai nya di kamar aku pun langsung menjatuhkan diri ku di atas kasur ku. Aku tidak punya tenaga lagi. Dia telah pergi. Meninggalkan ku dan membawa hati ku tanpa dia sadari...

Rukia... Aku mencintai mu

~ OWARI ~ ( di Tampol massa )

* * *

soundtrack kali ini :

"Re-Present" by Megurine Luka

"Aitaiyo" by GUMI

"Summer Rain" by Clear & Nero

"Fixing a Broken Heart" by Indecent Obsession

"Bella Luna" by Jason Myraz

"Mantan Terindah" by Kahitna

"Karna Ku Sanggup" by Agnes Monica

"Pelan pelan saja" by Kotak

Kali ini lagu nya kebanyakan...

Maklum nulis cerita ini sampe 2 jam an... playlist di ipod muteeeeer terus

And butuh muse buat dapet feel angst nya XD

Well... akhir kata.. thanks for the attention..

Thanks buat ide,saran, n kritik nya slama ini...

Mudah mudahan tergugah untuk nulis lagi suatu saat nanti :D

See you some other time guys... *waves*

~ Wakamurasaki Jie Signing off ~

Ps : Ceritanya gantung yah.. Mending di lanjutkan atau di biarkan tamat begini saja?

Maaf kalau ceritanya jadi ANGST begini... coz saya juga sedang patah hati yang tak kunjung Berakhir wkwkwkwk


End file.
